1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a PZT precursor solution, a method for producing a PZT precursor solution, a method for producing a PZT film, a method for producing an electromechanical transducer element, and a method for producing a liquid discharge head.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet head has been known such that a part of a pressure generating chamber that communicates with a nozzle opening for discharging ink is formed of an oscillation plate, and the oscillation plate is deformed by a piezoelectric element to apply pressure to ink inside the pressure chamber, so that the ink can be discharged from the nozzle opening. For this inkjet head, two types of piezoelectric actuators have been implemented so far, which are a piezoelectric actuator that expands and contracts in an axis direction of a piezoelectric element, and a piezoelectric actuator that utilizes bending force. As a piezoelectric film that utilizes bending force, a film of lead zirconate titanate (which is referred to as PZT, hereinafter) has been suitably used. The film of lead zirconate titanate is referred to as the PZT film, hereinafter.
A lower electrode is formed on a silicon wafer, and the PZT film is formed on the lower electrode, for example. Furthermore, by application of a known Micro Electro Mechanical System (MEMS) process to the silicon wafer on which the lower electrode and the PZT film are formed, the silicon wafer can be processed into an inkjet head and used. Usually, a film thickness of the PZT film is approximately from 1 micron through 3 microns.
To achieve a stable ink discharge property, which is one of properties required for the inkjet head, a PZT film superior in a characteristic of electromechanical energy conversion is required. Note that, in general, the characteristic of electromechanical energy conversion is referred to as a piezoelectric characteristic. In order to achieve enhancement of the piezoelectric characteristic, various types of film forming methods have been proposed, such as the sol-gel method, the sputtering method, and the chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method (cf. Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. S60-236404)).